


Flower Moon

by mynameismyname



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameismyname/pseuds/mynameismyname
Summary: 这是一种默契，一种属于时间与现象博弈的誓言。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 18





	Flower Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 《sad day》和《Aura》后续。  
> ABO，私设如山，弱智文笔与剧情。

又是一年联盟赛。  
奇巴纳本来以为今年和之前没有什么不一样，挑战者上门，完成考验，最后挑战道馆主。赢了拿徽章，输了再来一次……但出点意外，总是每年的定番。  
在这之前，奇巴纳就得知这次的挑战者中有个战斗狂，不顾一切就想要胜利的那种，他早在露璃娜得知过。  
“虽然本质上来说，大家都想要赢，但每年都会有那么几个疯子。”黑皮肤女孩儿在视频通话的另一端说道，脸上带着些许不屑与不服，“但那家伙疯得有点不像话了，总之，要小心点。”  
一开始奇巴纳当这只是对方的好胜心驱使，说法中多少都有点夸张，可当真的对上了，他才明白，露璃娜口中的“疯子”到底是怎么回事。  
虽看上去只是文文弱弱的样子，可真打起来，这年轻的训练师突然像变了个人，眼光尖锐，面目阴沉。一开始奇巴纳也许可以将其解释为与自己一样拥有对战斗的热忱，但很快他就否定了自己的想法——对方手下的宝可梦明显都怕那训练师，无论他提出多无理的指令都硬扛下来。就算被打得半昏迷，被吹飞到赛场边缘都还在对方暴戾的喊话中起身，或爬或飞回去继续战斗。  
这场打得很辛苦。  
“你输了。”  
看着对方最后一只宝可梦倒下，奇巴纳把铝钢龙收进球里，准备等训练师的情绪恢复了，再做例行公事——安慰他，将其送出赛场。  
可接着奇巴纳看到的是——对方从腰间抽出一把短鞭，红着眼睛冲到赛场上去，对着奄奄一息的宝可梦挥了下去……  
他几乎是在瞬间就将信息素放了出来。  
那训练师一个趔趄，跌到地上。Beta的体质就算不如Omega敏感，但在Alpha加强的信息素面前不值一提。  
“喂，这可不行。”奇巴纳站在原地，把手插在兜里一动不动。  
“宝可梦不是拿来虐待的。”  
在对战时奇巴纳注意到了，对方的宝可梦身上旧伤不少，那时他就这么想过，可一直不敢笃定——简而言之，还残留一丝对人性善的幻想。  
只可惜现在他错了。  
“你他妈有什么资格教训我？”那训练师歇斯底里地吼道，“你不过是个失败者！挑战冠军几次都失败的窝囊废！”  
“哦？”  
奇巴纳眉毛微微皱了下，再向上一挑，墨一样的怒意阴恻恻地晕染上心头，他迈开步子，缓缓靠近那人。  
狂暴的信息素逐渐显露原型，如黑云伴随着低气压，一点一点迫近训练师，对方很快发现不妙，匍匐在地上手忙脚乱地想逃。腰间各色精灵球滚得到处都是，也没想捡回去。  
要让这人闭嘴——毁灭欲几乎在瞬间充斥了奇巴纳的脑子。  
观众席上的人群开始慌乱，开始无序地疏散，嘈杂一片。躺在赛场中央那只昏迷的宝可梦依旧一动不动着，发出微弱的呻吟。  
一切就快乱了套。  
可紧接着，下一秒，一簇橘红色的火光闪过奇巴纳眼前.......

——是喷火龙，它迅速展开橙色的翅膀将小小的宝可梦保护起来。并仰起头，发出一声低沉的咆哮。  
“奇巴纳！”  
随即丹帝赶了过来，他今天穿着便装，可那紫色头发与金色眼睛却异常鲜明，就算被帽子藏着，墨镜盖着也丝毫无用。  
“我从露璃娜那里得知了，”他走到奇巴纳身边，拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“幸好没发生太严重的事故，只是......”丹帝快速地瞥了一眼被喷火龙保护着的宝可梦，“啧，看来还是晚了。”  
奇巴纳将自己的头颓然靠在丹帝的肩膀上，在得知对方赶来了之后，他只觉得累，情绪大幅波动之后的累。  
“你......”他有气无力地在冠军耳边说道。  
“刚刚，听到了吗？”  
信息素已经被迅速收了回去，那战斗狂依旧趴在原地，已经被吓呆了。  
丹帝没回答奇巴纳，只是将他推开一点，再俯身，将地上的精灵球捡起来。  
“等着联盟的处分吧，”他没有看对方，“在这之前，你的宝可梦将被暂时收回。”  
明明是温柔的语气，却带着十足的疏离。奇巴纳听出来了，并即刻明白，丹帝根本不想看那家伙的事实。  
他是伽勒尔的王，就算退位了也一样。  
这件事就这么突然发生，又很快结束了。肇事者被取消参赛资格，被虐待的宝梦被相关机构收留，兴许是这件事性质太过恶劣，很快就变成了各方讨论的焦点。  
“不是吧，支持那疯子的那么多？”  
露璃娜看到网络上的言论，气得瞪大眼睛，“喂，是他们不正常了还是我们疯了？根本不应该是这样.......”  
亚洛好声好气地安慰她，叫水馆主冷静点。然而露璃娜的怒气并不是没有理由的，在座的所有馆主都有类似的感觉。  
“啊啦，时代变了吧。”美蓉不无遗憾地说道，“我们那时候被教育的可是不一样的哦......”  
坐在她旁边的儿子玛瓜跟着点了点头，也开始发起类似于物是人非的感叹。  
而奇巴纳坐在自己常坐的，最里面的位子上，看着天花板，想着想着，思绪就飞到待会的日程上去。  
今天是丹帝的生日。  
作为前冠军，排场自然不小。所有馆主在开完会后不约而同又往同一个地方跑，对战塔张灯结彩的，倒显得像个移动的嘉年华。  
丹帝身上还是那件红色的礼服，外面披了件黑色大衣，笑着接受大家的祝贺。赫普拿了个金色的塑料皇冠来给他戴上，宾客们纷纷与他碰杯。  
奇巴纳被人潮挤在外围，心里总有些不爽，明明自己是对方的恋人，此时却没办法以这个身份与他一起接受众人的祝福。  
——哦对了，这不是婚礼。  
——还有，他们现在是地下情。  
龙馆主顿时像泄气了一样，把咖喱味松饼放进嘴里，用尖牙使劲碾碎。  
不过关于那件事，丹帝似乎没跟自己说什么。  
奇巴纳远远望着丹帝，面对崇拜他的孩子们，对方脸上的笑容跟当冠军时如出一辙。  
你会怎么想？他在脑中问话，不知是不是真的心有灵犀，丹帝从孩子们发着光的眼神中抬起头，与奇巴纳——他的地下情Alpha对视。  
他香槟色的眼睛温柔得像酒，让奇巴纳无端耳朵一热，忙把眼睛转到一边。  
——失败者，窝囊废。  
那训练师的话又适时在他脑中响起，令龙馆主心烦。并开始后悔自己当时怎么没有往他脸上捣一拳的事情。  
——  
“看我，奇巴纳。”  
奇巴纳觉得此时的丹帝就像神明一样，居高临下地看着自己，仿佛现在对方才是Alpha，而他奇巴纳才是被标记的那个一样。  
那金色的假皇冠歪在丹帝厚重的紫色头发上，因为冷，他在被脱光衣服后又自作主张把大衣披在身上，至于那皇冠——跟半醉的人讲不了道理，只因为丹帝知道这是赫普给他做的，就执意不脱下来。  
所以现在一切变得色情又好笑，骑在奇巴纳胯上的丹帝倒真像国王一样，金眼睛里全是倨傲，俯视着奇巴纳，就像看着猎物。  
自己的老二被Omega炽热的内里绞紧了，那就好像一张嘴，只是它贪食的本性更加赤裸。  
在奇巴纳就要精关失守的时候，前冠军反而停了下来，眼尾带着微愠的红色。  
“什么.......？”  
一双手握住奇巴纳的脖子，大拇指卡在喉结的位置。  
——不是吧，性窒息.......？  
可不等他细想，那双棕色的手迅速转移到脸颊，拨开龙馆主的头发，温柔地抚摸着。  
璀璨的金色眼睛越靠越近，Omega仁慈地弓起身子，紫色的长发柔软地垂下来，在他额头上印下一吻。  
“我们都会不复年轻,”他在他耳边轻声说道，“都会死。”  
“还有，我从不会觉得你是失败者。”  
啪嗒一声，玩具皇冠顺着头发掉到一边，贴着床单滑到地上。  
就着月光，奇巴纳看着丹帝把手撑到他的脑袋边，仰着头，在月光下，自己仰着脑袋，棕色的皮肤被晒上一层莹白。  
“你是我最好的劲敌，奇巴纳。”  
他自觉地浪叫着，丰满的胸肌在肋骨的部位被投下一层薄薄的阴影。  
奇巴纳觉得浑身的血都往胯下涌，驱使他摁着对方的腰使劲往上挺，信息素像青少年一样胡乱冲撞。杀了Omega一个措不及防。  
局势逆转了，Alpha抱着丹帝压了上去，深入浅出，抽出一点后又进得更深。使劲贯穿对方的身体，直到阴茎成了结，精液一波一波冲刷进Omega的雌壶内，丹帝被激得颤抖不止。  
此时棕色Omega 的身体就像一团油膏，粘稠的，泛着光，正陷进黑色的大衣里，缓缓软化。  
奇巴纳把他一条腿扛到肩膀上，一抹额头上的汗，与他交换了一个潮湿高热的吻。  
他把脏了的大衣随意扔到一边，盖住皇冠。  
“再来一次 ”  
奇巴纳的手寻找到丹帝的，与其十指交握。  
窗外的月光清澈得像一面镜子，明明是渐冷的天气，却像映着五月花般温暖。  
——  
“对于那个训练师的事情，”奇巴纳把洛托姆关掉，问向身边的丹帝，“舆论好像平分秋色哦。”  
由于昨天刚被标记过，前冠军还不是很吃得消，于是便随便找了个借口将对战塔歇了一天。此时两个人正坐在龙道馆的观众席上，面前是红蓝交错的对战场。  
荧屏，赞助商的图标，灯光，一切都和对战的时候无二，只是少了观众与挑战者，这些也不过只是需要花大钱维护的摆设。  
“我知道，”丹帝平静地回答，“是不是有人认为他没错？”  
“何止嘞，还分析得头头是道。”奇巴纳自嘲地笑了笑，“什么素质弱的宝可梦就应该挨打，适者生存，这跟我们以前学的根本不一样。”  
“也许吧。”丹帝抱着左腿的膝盖，发了一会呆，然后才像想起了什么一样。  
“但我想，至少，在我们离开之前，老一套的东西不会消亡。”  
奇巴纳看见丹帝眼中认真的光，本来想损他几句的，但话到嘴边，只剩肯定的“嗯”。  
当时，当时被教导的是什么，是用平等的爱对待每只宝可梦，无论它们是病了还是有残疾了。  
说守旧也好，死板也罢，最少最少，它让丹帝当了冠军，让奇巴纳当了馆主，成就了他们这一代人。  
他们自然不希望托起自己的根被腐蚀。  
“后人的事情留给后人去说吧，”奇巴纳揽过丹帝的肩膀，“如果它注定会被取代，那我希望这个过程慢一些。”  
“但我要它永远在那里。”  
感受到前冠军毛绒绒的紫色脑袋靠上自己的肩膀，奇巴纳勾了勾嘴角，闻着对方发间的信息素气味，像树果，又像花香。  
他自然知道他们都在暗喻什么。  
只是现在丹帝不挑明，奇巴纳也就选择不说。  
这是一种默契，一种属于时间与现象博弈的誓言。  
就好像五月的月亮一定会映照春花，一年过去，总有下一年等着。  
不知不觉，便成永恒。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Flower Moon 很早就想写了，现在写下了，也算了结了心愿。  
> 不知合不合各位胃口，看个开心吧。


End file.
